cats & rabbits
by Marii-Se
Summary: En un mundo, donde la humanidad esta dividida en 2 especies, la discriminación evita cualquier contacto con alguna. ¿Como no le dijeron eso al amor? GokuHaru


**El siguiente fic puede confundirlos, impresionarlos e intrigarlos, se recomienda discreción. Todo lo que esta escrito es basado en la fantasia y sacado de la retorcida mente de la autora. Inspirado el la serie "There she is", Cats & Rabbits quiere mostrar un "amor prohibido" más moderno que nuestra propia época. Acérquense a descubrir esta nueva historia de romance y drama. **

**x3 que habladurías a veces me gasto xD yaaaa pasemos a la historia :B**

**Generó: fantasia, criaturas extrañas, romance, humor, amistad, sociedad (acaso esos son generos?)**

**Advertencias: Uso de diferentes idiomas y palabras cientificas, se recomienda tener Google a la mano xD nahh mente yo daré el significado ;)**

**Parejas: las que yo quiera :P**

**KHR es de amano :D**

* * *

><p><em>"El hombre es instrumento de su propia destrucción"<em>

_Simón Bolívar_

* * *

><p><em>Año 2022<em>

…_...Los niveles de contaminación de la tierra han alcanzado catastróficos estándares, la vida está en peligro, el caos es inminente…._

_Año 2154_

…_.… más del 85% de la población viviente ha desaparecido, los pocos sobrevivientes fueron aislados en lugares especiales en la profundidad del planeta. La ONU dio órdenes de no salir hasta nuevo aviso….._

_Año 2590_

…_..al parecer las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, la atmosfera ya no es dañina, sin embargo sus componentes no son del todo iguales…._

…_.. Las especies de __**Leopardus jacobitus **y __**Sylvilagus audubonii **__se han encontrado en grandes cantidades, criaturas que se creían extintas hace miles de años ahora retozan por allí como ni nada, hubiera pasado…_

…

…

…

_Año 3012, hoy_

Hace ya casi mil años desde que la tierra empezó el llamado "_principio__ad finem__". _Si algo fue razón de polémica e investigaciones mundiales, era el fin del mundo, siempre se supo que llegaría, pero jamás se pensó que luego de este, la vida renacería de nuevo. Bajo las cenizas de nuestros antepasados vivientes, la tierra volvió a resurgir. Llevó tiempo y paciencia, y al fin la humanidad volvió a establecerse en la cúspide de la pirámide. Pero no todo era como antes…..

Luego del _"reditum" _algunos de los niños que comenzaron a nacer presentaban características no comunes, principalmente una extraña marca que podía ser dos arcos de color rojo, o dos triángulos de color verde. A raíz de eso, cada grupo comenzó a desarrollar nuevas habilidades únicas del otro. La humanidad entonces quedo dividida en dos razas, los _Tokki _y los _goyang-i. _Los primeros desarrollaron una gran astucia y una impresionante velocidad y resistencia, mientras que los segundos tenía una gran inteligencia, eran calculadores y poseían agilidad y fuerza.

De esa forma,la ciencia inició una nueva era, con nuevos objetos de investigación. Los "_l'uomo __nuovo_" ameritaban cambios en la sociedad, y lo hicieron. Los bandos empezaron a competir y a especular quien era superior, las peleas y conflictos se hicieron llegar, muy pronto lo que parecía un gran paso para la humanidad se convirtió en una causa de discriminación y separatismo del mundo de hoy en día. Aún que vivimos en el mismo lugar, tenemos la mis apariencia de manera general y somos todos humanos, el relacionarse entre sí de una manera intima sería visto como una aberración de la naturaleza.

Ya las fronteras de los países no importaban, ni que hables un idioma diferente, ni que seas blanco, de color u oriental, ni siquiera tu orientación sexual o religión valen la pena, todos dejaron esos estereotipos en la época del "_ultima_", enterrados junto a todos aquellos que creían en eso. Ahora la marca con la que naces define quien eres, y a donde perteneces.

Mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato, dieciséis años, vivo en la ciudad de Namimori en Japón. Soy un goyang-i tengo nada en contra de los tokkis, lo que les pase o deje de pasar no es mi problema, mi vida y lo que hago con ella tampoco es su problema. Sí, no me relaciono con ellos, no tengo una razón en realidad, simplemente no lo hago y listo, por qué perder mi tiempo, que tiene algunos de ellos que ofrecerme. Sí.

Así pensaba yo, así lo hacía. Hasta que la conocí.

* * *

><p><strong>Nee a poco no los deje con ganas de más? jajaja ya me estoy echando muchos aires y tal vez esto sea un fracaso x3 de igual manera gracias por leer :3... ahora<strong>

**Aclaraciones:**

**_**Leopardus jacobitus:**_** Gato andino o gato lince, actualmente en peligro de extensión.

**_**Sylvilagus audubonii**_**: Conejo del desierto, actualmente en peligro de extensión.

**_**_principio__ad finem:_**_** Latín, "el principio del fin"

**_**__reditum__**_**: Latín, "Retorno"

**_**___Tokki _y _goyang-i___**_**: Coreano, literalmente "Conejo" y "Gato"

**_**____'uomo __nuovo____**_**: Italiano, "Nuevos humanos"

_**ultima**: _Latín, "Final"

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, ya saben comenten, síganlo y si se puede háganlo su favorito xD (si, pido demasiado)**


End file.
